Lust And Love
by ppgzblossomrulz
Summary: Brick and Blossom Lust for eachother LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys sorry i havent uploaded in forever!

Enjoy!

I woke up to the sun shining on my pink bed.. I looked up to see a bright day, it really put me in the happiest mood.

I walked to my wardrobe and put my school uniform on, did my makeup and hair..

I walked downstairs to no one.. Yeah i live alone.. Why parents owned Townsville and they we're millionares.. They gave all their money to me when they died.. The only person i have is my boyfriend.. Nathan.. but he doesnt really come over..

I went to the kitchen and made myself an english breakfast. Yum.

 _7:47am_

I walked out my front door and locked it, i always meet Bubbles before school.

"Blossom!" I heard a familiar voice shout my name

"Hey Bubbles" I said as i turned around to see her

"Oh. My. God. Blossom." She said panting

"What?"

"Just gotta say you look amazing but OMG" She screamed whilst grabbing my arms and shaking me

"What?! What is it?" I said confused

"Last night.. When i was with Boomer.. Omg.. He told me something.. About Brick.."

Thats when she really caught my attention

"Brick..? What about him?"

"HE FUCKING LIKES YOU BLOSSOM OMGOMGOMG"

I was shocked. But i didnt show it..

"Oh.. Really huh?"

"YES REALLY! YOU GOTTA ASK HIM OUT I KNOW YOU'VE LIKED HIM IN LIKE FORVER" She said really excited

"I dont know.. Hes the popular boy, im the popular girl.. It'd look weird"

"Nooooo he loves youuuuu"

"Shut up" I said giggling

"Loveeeeeeeesssssss youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

"You're so weird Bubbles, come on we got to get to school"

"Okay okay" She said all happy, she got one huge personality ill tell you that.

I couldnt get him out of my mind though..

 _12pm_

I walked out of my class to see Bubbles waiting for me

"Hey Blossom!"

"Hey Bubbles, how was class?"

"It was okay, i got to see Boomie in 2nd period so it was fun!"

"Im glad you had fun"

Bubbles look a bit down all of a sudden..

"Whats up?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes you Blossom! Why can't i have big breasts like yours!" She said as she sqeezed my right breast

"B-Bubbles!" I said in shock and embarrssment

"Mine are only 32B.. Yours are 34E!"

"Bubbles calm down their just breasts!" As we both got in line for lunch

"But Boomer might want boobs like yours.."

"Bubbles, he loves you for you"

"But.."

"Calm down! Honestly the only person you need to impress is Boomer and youre stunning the way you are so dont worry about it!" I said whilst hugging her

"Youre right.. Anyways have you talked to Brick?"

"Huh..? Oh right the crush thing.. I dont know Bubbles.. Im with Nathan remember?"

"But Nathan is boring, I know you're only dating him to get at Brick"

"W-What..? No-Im-Not!"

Well.. Maybe it is a tiny bit true..

"Hey Bricks over there why dont you talk to him?"

Yeah.. over there with Olivia..

"He's with Olivia right now"

"Huh? Shes such a slag.." Bubbles said with disguest

"I know right" We both started laughing

I looked over to see Brick on his own..

"BRICK! BRICK COME HERE!"

I looked beside me to see Bubbles shouting him. I looked at her in rage. She just innocently smiled, but before i could get a word out

"Hey Bubbles, Hey Blosssom"

I turned around to see a 6'2 tall red hair boy that always wears a cap. Them red eyes just make me wanna kiss him.. The only difficult thing is.. Im 5'5.. Im really small compared to him..

"Hey Brick! I gotta go meet Boomer real quick tallk later!" As Bubbles ran off leaving me alone whilst i look at her with fury in my eyes

"So Bloss.. How're you?"

"Oh.. Im okay thankyou"

"How's Nathan..?"

"I dont know.. havent seen him in a while if im honest, he's kind of disappeared if im honest with you, I think i might end it with him"

He looked kind of happy when i said that..

"Oh yeah? Hey, you're not.. you know.. doing anything after school right?"

"No.. not that im aware of why?"

"Wanna hang out at 4? Gives me time to get ready"

"Yeah sure" I said with a smile

"See ya later then Bloss" He said as he walked away

Oh. God. Im meeting Brick! The most idiotic baddest and cutest boy ever. Ugh..

 _3pm_

I entered my house as i sighed.. Im really looking foward to see Brick..

I ran upstairs and I walked over to my wardrobe and put on a baby pink laced belly long sleeved top with a white bra like crop top underneath, white ripped jean short shorts and white high heeled ankle boots. It was really sunny so i thought id dress up for it, i went to the bathroom to do my makeup and hair, i have a side fringe with knee high red hair, i back combed my hair to the side.

I guess im ready..

*Beep Beep*

I pulled my phone out to see a text from Brick

-I'll be at the main park in 10 minutes-

-Okay, see you soon-

I replied.

I looked in the mirror..

Im ready


	2. Chapter 2

I walked over to the park to see a tall handsome red head boy waiting for me. I walked over to him..

"Hey Brick" I said

"Hey.. You look stunning" He said blushing

"T-Thanks.."

Then he held my hand and pulled me closer, he was quite.. Nervous..

"Blossom.." He looked at me really deep

"Yeah..?"

"Want some candy?"

I pulled a face. I thought he was going to kiss me!

"Yeah sure! Thanks"

I tried to shrugg it off like nothing

We walked over to the lake and sat by it

"Blossom.. There's something i have to tell you"

I looked at him confused

"What is it?"

"I.. um.." He struggled to talk whilst twiddling with a stone.

I needed to tell him how i feel..

"Blossom.. I.." He leaned in closer towards me..

"Blossom?!" I heard a scream

I looked over to see Nathan really angry.

Brick stood up ready to defend me

"What the fuck are you doing hanging around with him?"

"We're just hanging out Nathan.."

"No you're being a whore"

Then Brick punched him. Full on..

"Brick!"

"What?"

"You'll get yourself arrested doing things like that!"

"It's over Blossom.." Nathan walked away with a red mark on his face..

"He's such a twat" Brick said in anger as he pulled me near him

"I didnt like seeing you with him anyway.."

"Brick..?"

"You know Blossom.. I've always wanted you to myself.."

"Brick.. What are you saying..?"

"Be with me?" He looked down at me leaning in more

"Be mine.. Be by my side.. no matter what.. Be my little blossom"

"People will think im a slut if i get with you all of a sudden.."

"Who cares, ive loved you ever since i met you.."

"Brick.."

He kissed me.. so passionatly.. I kissed him back so we we're in lock.

He held me so tight. Like a princess..

He looked at me

"Come with me"


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going..?" I said confused

"Its a secret"

 _8pm_

We walked into a large expensive apartment.. Brick must be rich too..

"I didnt know you're wealthy Brick"

He pushed my against a wall and started kissing me passionately.. i didnt want to stop kissing him.. but i knew it'd end up with me in his bed..

"B-Brick.. Stop.."

"Why..?"

"I..I've never.. done it before.."

"Don't worry, i wont do anything until you're ready.. i just want to have you close"

As he smashed his lips against mine.. god.. is it bad this is turning me on?!

I couldnt resist.. I wanted to..

But you cant Blossom come on!

Ugh.. this is so difficult.. do i give in to the man ive lusted and loved for, for all these years?

He wants his tongue in my mouth.. fuck.. this is going to make me really wet.. I let him slid his wet tongue in my mouth as our tongues twirled , i put my arms around his neck and moved him closer..

"Brick.."

"Yes beautiful?"

"I want you. Bad.."

"Bloss.."

He smashed his self closer to me and carried me to his bedroom.. He placed me on his King sized bed, i felt the red sliky sheets sink into my skin..

"Brick.."

"Yes my sexy princess?"

As he said that he quickly started lifting my top up, kissing my belly gently.. Brick..

He sat up as he took his red top off, showing his abs.. it turned me on even more to the pont where i just wanted it now.

"Brick.. Make love to me.." I whispered in his ear as he kissed my neck

"Not yet Blossom.."

He wanted to tease me.. Why is he so good at this..

He took my top off.. making me embarrssed..

"Fuck me beautiful.. talk about perfection.."

My 34E boobs hanged out as he gently took my bra off.. showing my bare breasts.. He went lower kissing every part of me, he took my jeans off.. slowly showing my pink laced panties..

He grabbed them by his teeth and pulled them down slowly..

He then went to his self and took off his baggy jeans to see a huge hard dick trying to rip out ofhis boxers..

He took them off..

"You like what you see blossom?"

All i could think about was his 10inch dick thrusting inside me..

"Brick.. Fuck me.. Please.."

He laid on top of me again squeezing my breats whilst his cock rubbed against my tight pussy..

"Brick.."

"Yes princess?"

"Im scared.. Is it going to hurt?"

He looked at me and kissed me

"If i hurt you.. Tell me and ill stop.."

"O-Okay.."

This is really happening..

He slowly put his big cock inside me..

I gasped in pain, then he began to thrust.. really slowly and gently..

"Ow.."

"Does it hurt?" He stood still.. He didnt move a muscle..

"No.. dont stop.."

He started going deeper and deeper.. It hurt so much..

Brick..

Fuck. God. It feels so good..

He was going so fast and deep, it was driving me insane

"Brick, dont stop.. please.. dont stop.."

He went faster and faster

"Fuck me Blossom.. You're driving me insane with how tight you are.."

He was going crazy on my pussy.. I felt so insane, this feeling..

"Brick! You're going to make me squirt"

"Fuck Blossom, you know how to make me wanna cum"

We both started moaning really loud, i was almost there.. and so was he.. Fuck!

 _11:53am the next morning_

I woke up to see Brick naked next to me.. So was i.. Last night was amazing.. Then i felt an arm wrap around my torso, i turned over to see Brick awake

"Morning beautiful" Brick said with a big smile on his face

I locked my self around him, so we wer in a tangled cuddle..

"Good Morning Bricky.."

"Bricky? I like it"

I giggled..

"How long have you been up for?"

"Eh.. 2 hours?"

"Really? Why didnt you get up?"

"I wanted to stay next to you"

"Awe Bricky.." I kissed him gently as he kissed me back with more passion..

"What time is it?" I asked Brick

"Its 12pm baby why?"

"Thank god its Saturday huh?"

"Umm.. Actually.. Its Friday"

"I missed school?!"

"Id rather have you here.."

"But Brick.."

"Blossom.."

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

My heart started pumping like mad..

"I love you too Brick.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry if the story seems a bit rushed! I really just wanted to upload, ill try my best on this chapter, Enjoy!**

I walked into school with my normal school uniform.. Why does my skirt have to be so short.. Bricks going to get crazy jealous if he finds out..

"Blossom?!" I heard Bubbles scream behind me, i grabbed my skirt and pulled it down.

"Y-Yes?" I replied really embarrssed

"Where were you on Friday? You missed school!"

"O-Oh.. I was busy.. sorry" I couldnt even look at her! Why did i come to school with no panties.. everyones going to find out!

I couldnt stop pulling my skirt down to make sure no one could see what was underneath

"Bloss are you okay? You look like you need to pee"

"I-Im fine! I just.. it's a bit windy so.."

"But we're inside..?"

When did Bubbles get so fucking smart?!

"Oh.. Yeah.. im just distracted.."

"Blossom. You're not wearing panties are you!?"

"Y-Yes! I am"

"Let me feel then!"

"WHAT? NO GO AWAY"

"Come on Bloss i was only joking, you've been so easy to read recently.. is this because of Brick?"

"I don't know.. Ever since me and Brick had s-"

I stopped myself.

WHY DID I SAY THAT

SHE KNOWS NOW

BLOSSOM

YOU

IDIOT

"You and Brick did it?!"

"..." I could'nt say anything.. I was too embarrssed..

"Blossom! Thats so cute! You gave it to the guy you've liked for all these years aweee!"

"S-Shut up.." Why do i stutter so much..?

"Blossom.. Can i have your hair?"

"You creep me out Bubbles"

My hair is too long.. knee high length

"Nathans there.." Bubbles muttered as the looked at him

"I think he's coming over.." She said whispering in my ear

What does he want for god sake..

"Blossom I need to talk to you" He said firmly whilst grabbing my hand

"No" I tried to get him off me but it didnt work

"Get off her you idiot!" Bubbles screamed whilst grabbing his arm, turning in rage she hit him

"Let Her GO" She demanded

"Stupid bitch.." He muttered as he hit her throwing her to the floor

"Bubbles!" all i could see was tears running down her face.. She just ran away.. Bubbles..?

"Where are you taking me Nathan?!"

"Shut up you fucking slag"

I was shocked. He.. I..

He pushed me into an empty dark classroom..

He shut the door and put a chair infront of the door so no one could get in..

"Nathan what do you think you're doing"

"Why was you with Brick?"

"I.. We were just hanging out"

"I heard what you said to Bubbles.. you gave your Virginity away to a dickhead like him. Why didnt you give it to me?"

"I.."

"You wanted to fuck me didnt you? You just didnt know what to do. So you fucked him"

"Thats not true, where have these ideas even come from?!" I said whilst walking back.. He kept getting closer and closer.

"You really know how to fuck around with a guy"

He said as he pushed me over making me land on my ass, i quikcly covered my lady parts. Did he see that i wasnt wearing any..?

"Well.. You know how to turn me on Blossy.."

"I opened my eyes with fear

"Get away from me i dont want you Nathan!"

"You'd rather have a jerk like him than me?"

"..Y-yes.."

He store at me with anger then he kneeled down so he was facing me

"Wrong answer" He pushed me down and got on top of me

"Get off me you pervet!"

"Blossom!" I heard Brick yell from the other side of the door

"Brick, help me!" I screamed as Brick kept trying to kick the door down

"He's not going to get in you know.. May as well let him watch.."

"No! Get off me please!" I yelled in plead

He sat up and looked at me

"No panties.." He said sexually

I grabbed my skirt to pull it down, but as i did he hit me

"No. Dont be a bad girl"

"Brick help me!" I screamed crying my eyes out

Then the door fell down as Brick walked in with rage in his eyes, Nathan stood up and looked at him

"Here to save your little darling?"

"Im here to kick your ass for even looking at her"

Then Brick ran up to him and grabbed his chin and held him by his neck

"Don't you EVER come near my Blossom again."

He let Nathan go and ran over to me and picked me up bridal style.. He ran with me in his arms.. I cant believe what just happened.. Brick just saved me from being..

I burst out in tears into his chest. I could feel him grabbing me tighter.. Did it hurt him to see me cry?

He took me to his apartment and sat me on his bed and he kneeled down and hugged me

"Im so sorry i couldnt come sooner Blossom.." He said sounding like he was going to cry

"Brick.. You saved me.. Thats all that matters.. You came just on time.. You're my hero.." I said with my face buried in his chest

He held me tighter..

"I swear down on my life and body, i will never leave your side. I will never let anything like that happen again.."

This made me cry even more

"Brick.. Im glad your're my boyfriend.. I love you.."

"I love you more than anything Bloss"


End file.
